Hexfeather Yen-Tequu
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Ailuromancy}}Hexfeather Yen-Tequu is a Deviant of Yen-Tequu. Physiology Hexfeather Yen-Tequu is one of the easiest Deviants to differentiate from the average Yen-Tequu. Its colors are darker and contrast much more dramatically, sporting various shades of blue, purple, and pink on its plumage. Its facial markings are brighter than the norm, as are the feathers of its wings and tail fan, the latter of which now displaying brightly-colored spots that greatly resemble eyes. Its beak also has longer protrusions that vary in shape and size, most notably the notches of the front, which now resemble horns of some sort. Its quills are also more numerous, with five rows on the back of the neck (rather than the standard three) and the addition of a single row which sprouts from the dewlap of the wyvern. The wing and toe talons have greatly lengthened and are comparable to scythes. Finally, the teeth in the back of its mouth are longer and more jagged, with some even growing out of the Hexfeather's beak and lips. Behavior The Hexfeather's behavior is quite the opposite of a normal Yen-Tequu. They are extremely aggressive and antisocial to the point where entire populations of Yen-Tequu will migrate to safer parts of a locale just to avoid these Deviants. They only react to intruders with hostility and ferocity, utilizing the parasitic Witchcap spores in their plumage combined with their body heat to create fireballs or even self-ignite. This is because the fungus spores have taken control of over 70% of the Yen-Tequu's brain, more specifically the portions that control behaviors associated with communicating with its fellow Yen-Tequu and portions that process memories. This results in the Yen-Tequu essentially becoming a "slave" to the fungus so to speak. Interactions With Witchcap If Witchcap can be harvested from a mushroom patch, sometimes the Hexfeather will roll in said mushroom patch to pick up more spores. Turf Wars Hexfeather Yen-Tequu vs. Sobekulos (Tie) The Turf War briefly begins akin to that of the normal Yen-Tequu's when against Sobekulos. When the Sobekulos goes to bite the Hexfeather's tail, however, the Bird Wyvern ignites when the Leviathan snaps its jaws shut, freeing itself from the larger monster's jaws. The Sobekulos lunges again and the Hexfeather delivers two powerful kicks to its foe's neck, but the Sobekulos does manage to get a good grasp onto the Deviant bird, specifically its torso. It begins to thrash its head around, but the Hexfeather viciously claws and kicks at its attacker. The Sobekulos then lets go and snarls, turning away and leaving as the Hexfeather does the same. (Deals moderate damage to both Hexfeather Yen-Tequu and Sobekulos.) (WIP) Cutscenes (WIP) Ecology The Guild is currently researching this monster! Please be patient! (WIP) Attacks Hexfeather Yen-Tequu shares its attacks with Yen-Tequu, its standard counterpart. It also has the ability to utilize Witchcap spores in many ways, most notably by using its body heat to ignite the spores and unleash devastating fire attacks. (WIP) Combat Guide The Guild is currently researching this monster! Please be patient! (WIP) Carves High Rank G-Rank Notes * By breaking the claws and tail, Hexfeather will not be able to ignite as potently, reducing its Severe Fireblight to the standard Fireblight. * Watch out for Witchcap spores! Merely wandering into clouds of lingering spores can leave a hunter forgetful and Confused, but prolonged exposure might cause a sudden nap in the worst of places. Not only that, but these clouds will also lower Fire resistance in G-Rank. Using a Deodorant will clear away those pesky spores so you can catch some Z's on your own accord! Trivia * Hexfeather Yen-Tequu was based on the concept of a monster that uses fire that resembles the magic of a powerful sorcerer. The bluish-purple coloration to its flames is actually the result of specific chemicals in the Witchcap spores reacting to thermal energy, with a scent comparable to melting plastic. * Before the name "Hexfeather" was finally chosen, Ailuromancy had considered using quite a few others, such as "Spellcaster," "Wrathbeak," "Soulfire," and "Wickedwing." Furthermore, the word hex is often used when describing a witch or warlock's magic, normally a spell or curse. * Hexfeather's color palette is a bit of a nod to the Cheshire Cat, while its weakness to Water is a reference to the Wicked Witch of the West from The Wizard of Oz, who was killed when melted by water. * The Witchcap and its effects on this monster are both heavily inspired by the real-world fungus Cordyceps. Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Deviant Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Confusion Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Fire Res Down Monster Category:Ailuromancy Category:Articles under construction Category:Sleep Monster